


Rhiannon

by tenchsbitch



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alley Sex, Come Shot, Exhibitionism, F/M, Orgasm, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, pulling out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27258460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenchsbitch/pseuds/tenchsbitch
Summary: A trip to the bar with your team doesn't exactly go as planned, but it worked out for the better.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Rhiannon

You couldn’t even remember how the team managed to convince you to go out tonight. If it wasn’t for Hotch saying he’d go, you probably would have gone home to a pint of ice cream and reruns of old sitcoms. You didn’t want to be the only team member not going. 

“Who picked this bar again? I mean, what even is ‘The Ravish Room?’ It sounds like a swingers club.” You stood in the parking lot outside of your car with the rest of the team, looking at the flickering of the fluorescent red lights. Yeah, the red didn’t help. 

“I did.” Rossi’s head peaked out from the line of profilers… and the one tech analyst. “And it’s not a swingers club. Trust me.” You could swear, Rossi had lived enough lives for every member of the team. Past and present members. 

“Okay, I don’t care what it is as long as they have something strong.” Emily was the first one to take a step closer to the glowing red lights and dark door hidden below a staircase.

“Alright, alright, I hear that.” Derek laughed, obviously ready to ‘get his drink on,’ as he phrased it back at the office. 

Garcia hooked her arm in his, “Well, let’s go, sugar.” She gave him a flirtatious smirk and winked back at the crew who still stood in a line. Others followed behind them until you were left alone in the parking lot with Hotch, the both of you still staring at the flickering lights. 

“Is it too late to change our minds?” Hotch spoke, not able to look away from his coworkers entering the building. 

You laugh, “I’m afraid so.” 

“In that case,” He held his arm out, much like Morgan did for Garcia. It was an innocent gesture, but you silently wished it was more than that. 

When you walked in, it wasn’t a lot of old people like you had expected. There was loud live music and a diverse group of people. It was a stark contrast compared to the boring and quiet parking lot. There was so much movement in the venue that you couldn’t find the team. Thankfully, Hotch was taller, so he pointed them out at the bar. “There.” 

You walked behind him. “Ah, look who finally decided to join us.” Rossi smiled as he took a sip of his drink. Garcia finished downing what looked like a very fruity cocktail before dragging JJ and Emily to go dance. Morgan was already at the end of the bar flirting with a couple women. 

“So, what’s good here?” Hotch asked, taking a seat on a barstool and you do the same on the other side, between him and Rossi. Spencer sat on the other side of Rossi.

Rossi waved down the bartender. “Let’s get a Boulevardier for this gentleman and a Sea Breeze for the lady. And I’ll get another Old Fashioned.” 

After the bartender mixed the drinks and presented them to you, you took a taste test. “Rossi, once again your profiling skills amaze me.” 

“Merci.” He responded with a kiss to his fingers. “Now…” He turned around to Reid to finish filling him in on the history of the establishment. 

“How did you get talked into this, boss?” You asked Hotch, taking another sip of the drink that Rossi ordered for you. 

He swallowed his drink down in gulp, licking a drop from his lips. “David promised to pay.” He smiled and you wished he would do it more. Seeing him let down his guard was the most beautiful sight you’d ever seen. “What about you?” 

“I only came because you did.” He looked surprised and you felt like you had to explain yourself. “I couldn’t be the only person who didn’t go. Especially after everyone convinced you to go. You never go out.” He still wasn’t buying it. “I didn’t just come because you did.” You could have sworn you heard him giggle, but he ordered another drink before you had the time to comment on it. 

“I’m glad you decided to come.” 

This time, your tongue darted out to collect a drop of your drink and his eyes lingered longer than yours did for him. You took notice of his attention to the action and you swiveled your body in the chair, facing towards him. “You are?” 

He can’t help but sneak a glance down at your thighs, legs open to him. He wondered if your skin was as smooth as he imagined. “I am.” He managed to speak, but his mind wasn’t focused on the conversation anymore. 

“Hotch?” This time, you noticed his eyes search for your legs, wondering what was hidden beneath your skirt. 

When he realized his gaze lingered longer than he meant for it to, he cleared his throat and averted his eyes. You noticed him shift in his seat and you couldn’t help yourself anymore. You took a hold of his wrist and slowly slid it down to your thigh. He didn’t resist your touch and his breath hitched he felt the contact with your skin. “I want you to touch me.” You told him quietly. 

He almost didn’t hear you. “Here? Right now?” You nodded your head and he couldn’t hold back a delighted moan. He leaned in to whisper in your ear while he slid his fingers close to your sex. “I didn’t take you as an exhibitionist.” 

You wanted to lean your head back when his fingers grazed your panties. “We can’t all be great profilers.” You joked and spread your legs even further apart. 

Hotch moved your panties to the side, giving him access to your cunt. “You’re wet.” He was surprised and wondered how long you’ve left your deprived pussy like this. He inserted a finger inside you and watched as your eyes closed tightly. “Does this turn you on? Anyone could look over and see us with my hand between your thighs, my finger inside your pussy. Is that why you’re so wet?” 

He took the little whimper you released as a ‘yes’ and a plead for more. He added a second finger and hooked them inside of you, feeling the soft skin and wishing it was his cock instead. His thumb rubbed circles on your clit and you were already getting so close. You were able to tune out the band playing and the sound of ice being poured into glass. You focused on the attention Hotch was giving your cunt. You were so close to cumming. So close. Almost there. 

And then he pulled his hand away, wiping the juices on the napkin under his glass. You slouched down in your barstool and the groan you gave explained your disapproval on its own. “Come with me.” He took your hand with the one with the one that was just between your legs. We

“Where are we going?” You were confused, but you followed him to the front of the building anyway. 

He didn’t know the layout of the property he was on, but that didn’t stop him from taking you to the dark alley. He decided it was secluded enough for what he had planned. Pushing your back against the brick wall, his hand found its way back to your wet panties. He was just as satisfied as he was when he touched you the first time inside. “I couldn’t have you cumming in front of all those people. I want to be the only one to see you lose control.” 

It was a welcome surprise to learn that Hotch was the jealous type. It was something you wanted to experiment with some more. But not now. Now you wanted him to claim you. “Take me, Hotch.” Your breath was more of a pant as he pumped two fingers into your pussy. Or was it three? You couldn’t remember if he ever added more than one, but it felt like fuller. And fuller. And fuller. Until you felt like you were going to burst. “Hotch, I’m gonna cum.” You were already dripping down his hand and if you could see below you, you’d probably notice small puddles of your arousal on the pavement. 

The moment you found your climax and finished around his fingers, his thrusting ceased. He removed his fingers thoroughly, hoping to replace it with something more satisfying. “Tell me what you want. I need to hear you say it.” He was a leader in asking for consent. He tried to be in his line of work. It was a reminder that he wasn’t like them. He was the good guy. 

“Please,” you begged. “I want you. I want to feel you inside of me. I need to feel you inside of me so bad.” 

You were so incredibly desperate for him and he was enjoying every moment. As much as he tried to play off that he didn’t need you as much as you need him, you could feel otherwise. You could feel the hard erection in his pants that pressed against your middle. You slid a hand down between your two bodies to cup the bulge and his knees almost gave in. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt someone else’s hands on him, and you hadn’t even made contact yet. 

“I know,” Hotch breathed out. “I know what you want. I want it too.” 

Instead of pushing your panties to the side, Hotch pulled them down and let them slide to your ankles. At this point, you wanted him so badly that you didn’t mind if they fell to the dirty pavement below. 

You took the initiative to unzip his trousers and undo his belt before reaching for his hard cock inside of his boxers. He groaned at your touch. Your fingertips were cold and it was a stark contrast to his hot cock. You wrapped your fingers around him, stroking him a couple times before you positioned it at your wet entrance. You let out a satisfied, yet desperate groan in unison as Hotch pushed his cock in slowly, filling you completely. 

“Oh, God, so good.” You moaned as Hotch continued to fuck you against the rough wall. You didn’t mind that the wall was scratching your back through the fabric of your top and you would proudly wear the wounds of this passionate love making. Hotch buried his face in your neck, leaving marks from his teeth on your soft flesh and sucking up a bruise that would stay longer than the red stripes on your back. “Harder.” You urged him on and he obliged. 

“You like that?” He breathed out only to see you nod in response. “You want me to touch you?” It came off as a sweet suggestion, but in all honesty, Hotch hadn’t been inside a woman, and especially not one that he had real feelings for, in a while and he was losing himself longer than he had hoped for. He wanted to move your second orgasm along before he came too early and left you disappointed. 

You took him in a kiss, moaning an affirmative ‘mhmm.’ Hotch granted your request, and slipped a hand between your two bodies. His middle finger rubbed circles on your wet clit and you immediately clenched around his cock. He thrust into you quickly, but seemed to be losing his pace. He wasn’t going to last much longer. And neither were you. 

“Hotch…” You moaned out your attempt at a warning that you were going to cum, but your orgasm came over you before you could explain. You arched your back, trying to get closer to him. Your pussy tightened around him again, squeezing him more than before and he held himself deep inside of you. His hips jerked as he felt his climax approaching. 

He managed to pull out of you and he jerked himself off, adding to the dirty ground, his white release. It spurted out and down onto your panties. You steadied yourself against the walls as you watched the acts of your boss. His face was flushed as he shoved himself back into his pants. 

You didn’t bother picking up your panties, they could stay in the dark alley, mixed with all the dirty things that others have left. 

“Let’s go home,” Hotch said as he took your hand in his and led you to the group of cars.


End file.
